Hey there Judy
by TheMultigeek
Summary: Being apart from each other was one of the worst things Nick didn't want to happen. Until one night he thought enough was enough.


**This is a cheesy short story for you guys since I'm having writer's block with 'A case of confessions'. Sorry if this sucks. Inspired by the song 'Hey there Delilah' by Plain white T's.**

 **Hey there Judy**

It had been around two months since Judy Hopps was transferred to another city over 1,000 miles away from Zootopia. The crime rate was so high there that the aid of one of the top officers in the ZPD was needed. Without questioning Judy took off to take the first train that went past the city help those who were in dire need. However one thought lingered in the recess of her mind, _"How long will I be away from Nick for?"_

She had been with Nick for the past year and being with him was one of the best moments of her life. Everything about him made all her worries she had disappeared completely, both with her situations at work and in her family life. His smile and quirky attitude towards life and herself made her feel like no one else did in her entire life. Likeness was not the favoured word to describe her feelings for him, but in fact love.

Seeing Judy leave at the station made Nick's heart brake into a million pieces. The fact there wasn't an estimated amount of time she will be at the city made him not want her to leave him even more. For he as well had strong feelings for her. The prey animal who made him regain his hope on life and abandon his old way of living by conning off other hard working mammals of Zootopia. The animal that had broken the barriers to his softer emotions was now forced to leave him.

Every night for the both of them was awful. They had never felt so alone in their lives. The amount of times pillows her wrapped around and pushed towards them her now countless. Until one night Nick thought enough was enough just as he was about to get changed and go to sleep for work the next day.

"Alright that's it!" Nick shouted in his apartment.

He turned on his phone and video called Judy. He then grabbed his guitar that he got as a present from her and sat down on his sofa wit the phone screen facing him.

When the call was answered, the sight of Judy sitting one her bed was all that Nick could see, making him feel warm inside.

"Hey Nick how are you?" A smile was planted on her face.

"I'm fine carrots" Nick responded "I know you're probably tired and all, but I listened to this song today and I thought of you." Nick then lifted himself from the sofa and grabbed his guitar that was in the corner.

Judy was surprised to see he was using his guitar, since when she bought it for him she doubted he will even use it.

"Wow I'm glad you are you it. I never thought for a second you would." A small laugh erupted and caused Nick to retort in his usual tone.

"Well I do use it. When someone you care about get's you the best thing you could ask for, how can you not?" He smiled at her and didn't dare look away from her as he tuned his guitar.

Once he was finished, he turned towards her, cleared his throat and played the very song that made him thing of her instantly. The song was 'Hey there Delilah' however he changed the name 'Delilah' with 'Judy'.

As Nick was singing his heart out to her, Judy's smile that was planted kept getting wider and his love for him was all that was on her mind. A few tears escaped from her eye ducts to which he wiped away. At this point her ears were droopy and remained like that from that moment on.

For Nick the singing his feelings to someone who wasn't with him and blocking everything out for this one moment was one of the most painful moment he had ever experienced. As the words to the song was vocalised, Nick couldn't hold back the tears, he had lost a war with his emotions had had succumb to the tears he had fought against.

When the song was finished, Nick opened his eyes and stated to her that he loved her so much and that every second without her hurt him more and more. Judy echoed those words too. They both said goodnight to each other and hoped the sweetest of dreams. Nick pressed the hang-up button. He had managed to defeat the army of tears that was dashing down his muzzle with his paws and had regained the confidence to reassure himself that everything was ok and that she was going to come home safe.

Several months passed and the city Judy went to was all under control. In fact the crime rate had decreased since Judy arrived. It was now time for her to go home.

The thoughts she was having of Nick when she was on the train made the journey less tedious. She knew it was only going too be god knows how many hours until she would be able to see the fox, to see her partner, to see Nick.

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Leave a review.**


End file.
